


Forever and ever

by epiphany_arsh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff and Angst, I really don't know what else to add, M/M, MSBY, Pining Hinata Shouyou, Short One Shot, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiphany_arsh/pseuds/epiphany_arsh
Summary: why would the sun want to be with the darkness? Atsumu had always believed he was a burden in everyone's life and all he ever wanted to do in his life was play volleyball until he met the sun.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Forever and ever

Hinata deserved the entire universe, and only one person could give him that.

Ever since Atsumu saw Hinata during the national tournament playing with that passion and hunger for volleyball, he knew he had met the love of his life.

During their match, Atsumu fell even deeper for Hinata after watching his plays. Osamu kept glaring at him while he stared at Hinata throughout their breaks, but Atsumu knew that he could never be with Hinata because he was not someone people wanted to be with. He only had Osamu and his teammates because they were stuck with him. Why would the sun want to be with the darkness?

Ever since that match, Atsumu gave up on Hinata after saying that one line to him, which left Hinata in shock. “One day I’ll toss to you.” Who was he kidding? There is no way Hinata would want to be on the same team as him.

When Atsumu received the news that Hinata would be joining MSBY Jackals, he wanted to die. He wasn’t ready to face the love of his life and play alongside him. He couldn’t control himself in front of Hinata, and he was scared, which is why he skipped practice the day Hinata introduced himself.

Bokkun was really worried for him, as he pretended to be sick to escape practice. Bokkun did not know he skipped practice for Hinata but he checked up on him. Omi Omi, as always, didn’t care that Atsumu was sick and blamed his unhygienic self for it.

Atsumu wanted to skip practice until Hinata left the team, but he knew that was impossible, so he finally came to practice the next day. He regretted joining the practice as soon as he saw the love of his life. The fluorescent lights of the gym were radiating against Hinata’s tanned muscles like a spotlight. Hinata was standing very still like a statue of art and Atsumu wanted to faint right then and there.

Pulled back into reality as Meian asked him to start practicing, he stayed clear of Hinata until he was forced to talk to him. Hinata with his shining self came up and asked Atsumu, “Atsumu-san, are you okay now? I heard you got sick yesterday and had to skip practice. It’s been a while since we met, right?”

He somehow had shown concern and happiness both at the same time in one sentence, whichcaught Atsumu off his guard.

“Yes Shoyo-kun, I’m well rested now.”

He could not answer Hinata properly because that man had caught him off guard so much that he forgot how to speak.

These awkward conversations never seemed to stop, and Atsumu knew he needed help. So he FaceTimed Osamu. Osamu who, as always, was busy in the kitchen, scowled at him as soon as he picked up the call. Atsumu was too tired to scowl back at him, which left Osamu in concern for him. He asked Atsumu, “Did you not get a service ace in today’s practice match or what?”

Atsumu started to whine.

“No, Samu, my brain is genuinely exhausted from all the madness it’s been through the past couple of days.”

“Well then I should be brain dead by now looking at how much trouble you cause me.”

Osamu scowled at him.

Atsumu did not say anything after that, which never happens because Atsumu always has a comeback, which goes back and forth between the twins until they get interrupted.

Osamu said annoyingly, “Tsumu what’s really wrong?”

Atsumu finally admitted what had happened, to which Osamu burst laughing, clenching his stomach so hard. If only Atsumu could come to him through the screen, he would definitely kill Osamu.

“Why are you so depressed about it then?”

Atsumu started. “Samu what if he hates me? I’m not a likeable person, and he is the opposite. He can brighten up any room he enters by just smiling. How could someone like him be with someone like me? I mean I only have you because you’re my twin, and all of inarizaki are stuck with me! I’m just a scowling bastard, Samu.Even though I always feel relieved after seeing Hinata practicing and giving his best, does he feel the same for me? Have you even seen him, Samu?! He is an angel in the form of a little tangerine and he is sooo hottt OH MY GAWD!Agh Samu what can I do to make him mine?!! “

Samu looked disgusted at what he just heard and wanted to puke all of it, but still Tsumu was really tense, and as his caring twin he should help him.

“Y’now, Tsumu, you just have to ask him. For all I know he is definitely not a person who would hate you after hearing this. He’s a genuine person, Tsumu. And I know you like him a lot, clearly. So you should go for it! “

“Fine, Samu. But if anything happens I’m gonna murder your ass!”

“Ya sure, Tsumu.”

Atsumu knew that this was finally it. Either he gets brutally rejected or he succeeds. Likely the latter option is practically impossible but Samu is right. He should give it a try.

He approached Hinata, and asked him to meet him outside the gym. Hinata looked at him curiously but then beamed at him and started moving out of the gym.

Atsumu could feel his nerves unsettling as Hinata started to walk outside the gym. If only Atsumu could die right on spot, he would be happy as he last saw his tangerine walk outside.

“What’s up, Atsumu-san?”

“Shoyo-kun....um what do you think about me?”

“I think you’re amazing, Atsumu-san! Your serves are so cool!! I love how they hit the floor like WHAM! And when the ball touches your hand like THUMP and it is so coool! And then your tosses.” Hinata clenches his chest. “Your tosses are so good I always feel so happy while hitting them!”

“I’m flattered, Shoyo-kun.” Atsumu kept moving nervously. “I want to ask you. How do you think of me as a person?”

“I think you’re a really good person, Atsumu-san!”

“No that’s not the point agh.” He was done, he could not restrain himself and he pushed Hinata to the wall and cupped his face.

“Do you want to do such things with me, Shoyo-kun?”

“Atsumu-san......” Hinata started looking away.

There. Atsumu just got rejected, and now it’s time for him to peacefully die, but out of nowhere Hinata lunged for him and started kissing him ferociously until he could not breathe. He stared at Hinata and kept going back over WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?! DID HINATA JUST KISS HIM?! DID HINATA SHOYO - THE SUNSHINE IN HIS LIFE KISS HIM? No fucking way! He was definitely dreaming. Anytime now he’s gonna wake up to a dreadful reality without Hinata.

“That is my answer, Atsumu-san. Ever since I joined this team, when I got to know that you were a part of it, I was so excited to hit your tosses! When you told me during nationals that you would toss for me one day, I was so happy that I couldn’t fall asleep. I was thinking about you and your tosses only until I realised I had fallen in love with you. You share the same hunger for volleyball as me, Atsumu-san. I went to Brazil so that I can be an equal to you and you would accept me. I love you, Atsumu-san. “

Atsumu was baffled over WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK JUST HAPPENED. Atsumu was gonna faint right then and there in front of Hinata. Hinata was in love with him?! That, too, with the same hunger as Atsumu? This is so not real!

He slapped his face after Hinata’s confession waiting to get back to reality, but nothing happened. This was real. Hinata really liked Atsumu and they shared mutual feelings.

Atsumu grabbed Hinata by his waist and picked him up and pushed him to the wall and kissed him until they were out of breath.

“I love you too, Shoyo-kun. You’re mine forever and ever. “

“And you are mine, Atsumu-san. Forever and ever. “

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! so this is my first fanfic so please don't come at me :((  
> Anyways I hope you liked this a lot and a huge thank you to all those people who helped me with this fanfic! I'm still learning how to illustrate so I'll make one for this one as well.
> 
> here's my twitter account - @shouyoujack  
> Hehe I have no idea how to link my acc :;
> 
> its not specifically a Haikyuu account hehe its quite a multifandom one but I'm trying to post about everything everyday!


End file.
